Eleven Hours Till Sunset
by Araz
Summary: Buffy ran away from home, but she went to a place a lot farther away from Sunnydale. To a place and time no one would suspect. To Tulsa, Oklahoma, 1966. Buffy the Vampire Slayer & The Outsiders Crossover.
1. Time Travel and Accidents

Title: Eleven Hours till Sundown 

Summary: Buffy ran away from home, but she went to a place a lot farther away from Sunnydale. To a place and time no one would suspect. To Tulsa, Oklahoma, 1966. Buffy the Vampire Slayer/The Outsiders Crossover.

_Time Setting: Buffy's time setting starts off at the end of the last episode of season two (where she's running away after killing Angel)._

_The Outsider's time setting starts off in the beginning of the book._

_Info on Buffy: Since I'm posting this on "The Outsiders" section, I figure I should give you some info on Buffy. Basically, Buffy became the slayer when she was fifteen. The slayer is the chosen one whose responsibility is to protect mankind from vampires and other things that go bump in the dark. Buffy is now sixteen and hating life when she ran away. Her best friends are Xander and Willow, both of whom are upset with her. The love of her life, Angel, is 'dead' because she had to kill him to save the world. Her mother told her not to come back home. Lots of drama for the Buffster._

Rating: PG-13

**Chapter One: Time Travel and Accidents**

_(1998)_

Buffy wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as she speed walked towards the cemetery. She sniffled a little and clutched her sports bag as she picked up a little speed, almost sprinting towards the bus stop. She stopped in front of it as the bus to L.A. stopped in front of her, clutching cash in her hand.

"Hey," a man near her hissed, and she turned towards him, "Running away to L.A.?"

Buffy nodded wordlessly and the man's smile widened.

"You obviously don't want to be found. I've got a place you can go where you'll never be found. Not just far away from here physically, but through time too."

Buffy rolled her eyes and turned back towards the bus. "Yeah, right."

"Slayer, you believe in time travel, don't you? I can make it happen." He responded, and rolled his eyes when she looked at him in surprise. "Everyone in the demon world knows you're the slayer."

The bus driver cleared his throat and asked gruffly, "Are you gonna get in or not?"

Buffy hesitated and shook her head. The folding doors closed in her face and the bus sped off. She set her bag on the floor and stuffed her money in its pocket, turning to face the man with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I swear I will make this worth your time," he told her, smiling maniacally.

"You better," she responded, already regretting her decision. He held out his hand to shake and she grasped it when everything turned white.

_(1966)_

Buffy groaned and clutched her head in pain. He grabbed the telephone pole and lifted herself off the ground.

"Stupid, Buffy," she reprimanded herself, "You don't trust oily guys with creepy shifty eyes. Especially ones who talk about sending you back in time."

She rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the bright sunlight. Shaking her head in disbelief, she picked up her sports bag and checked for her things. Everything was there—three outfits, one toothbrush, one hairbrush, and two hundred dollars. Wait, no. Now it was one hundred dollars. Guess he charged a fee for knocking people out with that electrical charge thing in his hand and dumping them in some unknown place.

She started walking on the sidewalk looking for any clue as to where she was when a red car zoomed from behind her towards the boy in front of her, in the middle of the street. The boy froze like a deer caught in headlights, and Buffy ran towards him, pushing him out of the way and getting hit by the car, her body rolling on to the car and down on to the road.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" a man yelled from across the street, and many more people ran to her, trying to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine," she protested, wriggling out of the middle-aged man's grasp and running away.

"Wait!" a voice called out behind her, but she ignored it, running blindly, just hoping to get away. She stopped in front of an old oak tree, gasping for breath.

"Wow, you're fast," a voice gasped behind her, and she swung around to see the boy she had pushed out of the way.

"You're hurt!" the boy cried out, noting the gash on her forehead.

"I'll be fine." Buffy told him, "Believe me, I've been hurt worse."

"You saved my life. I don't know what to say."

"How about thanks, and lets leave it at that?"

The boy shook his head. "My name's Ponyboy Curtis."

"Buffy," she replied, giving him her real name. She was in the past; there was no way anyone could find her here.

"That's a very interesting name," Ponyboy remarked.

"Yours is too. Mine is short for Elizabeth."

Ponyboy nodded and eyed her duffel bag.

"Are you staying here?" he asked, gesturing towards the small motel they were in front of.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I think I am. Yeah, until I get a job."

"You want to stay at my house?" Ponyboy asked shyly and Buffy cocked an eyebrow.

"Um... are you asking me what I think you are asking? Because you look way too young for me. And, no offense, but I usually go for older guys."

Ponyboy flushed a deep red. "No," he explained, "I mean you could stay at my house until you get a house. I live with my two older brothers. You saved my life, It's the least I could do."

Buffy shook her head in amazement. "People in this time period are so much nicer."

"Huh?" Ponyboy said in confusion and Buffy shook her head.

"Never mind. Sure, I'd love to take you up on that offer. I promise I won't stay more than two to three days."

Ponyboy shrugged. "Stay as long as you want."

Buffy laughed. "Don't ever tell a person that. You might just regret it."

Ponyboy shook his head. "I don't think I will," he responded, and blushed at his own forwardness. Buffy smiled gently at him.

"Thanks, Ponyboy," she said, and Ponyboy started leading her towards his house.

"So, can I call you Pony?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Sure. Can I call you Elizabeth?"

"Nah, I think the name doesn't suit me."

Ponyboy nodded in understanding. He wouldn't want to be called anything other than Ponyboy or Pony. His name was part of who he was. They stopped in front of his house.

"I know it isn't much," he told her embarrassed, and Buffy shook her head adamantly.

"It's great," she replied cheerfully and grasped his hand. "I feel like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore. But this is nice."

Ponyboy blushed again at her forwardness and led her to their house. How was he going to explain this to Darry and Soda? He was sure they wouldn't mind. Kind of. Okay, a beautiful blonde staying with them for a couple of days? Especially one that looked and talked like a Soc, but treated him like he was a person, like he mattered, and not like some 'dumb greaser'? They'd love her.

He opened the door and led her through the cluttered living room.

"Sorry about the mess."

"Hey, I like this! It seems more homely this way," Buffy reassured him. Ponyboy pushed clothes and things off the couch and they sat down.

"Buffy, I don't mean to pry, but are you running away from home?"

Buffy sighed and faced Ponyboy nervously.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Ponyboy told her.

"Nah, I think I owe it to you for letting me stay here. Yes, I ran away from home."

Ponyboy nodded. "One more question. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. Are you a Soc?"

Buffy looked at him blankly. "A Sosh? What is that?"

"No, a Soc," Ponyboy corrected. "And a Soc is a Socialite, the rich kids."

Buffy shook her head. "No, I'm not a Sosh. I'm middle class."

"It's Soc," Ponyboy corrected again, but Buffy had already stopped listening.

"Do you hear that?" she questioned.

"Hear what?" Ponyboy asked, looking around nervously.

Buffy got up, ready to fight, when a boy with way too much grease in his hair walked in the room.

"Hey, Two-Bit," Ponyboy greeted, and Buffy relaxed knowing that Ponyboy knew him.

"Is he one of your brothers?" she asked. Before Ponyboy could open his mouth, Two-Bit did.

"I am if you want me to be. Ponyboy, you didn't tell me you knew such a gorgeous lady," he flirted.

Ponyboy didn't say anything and Buffy asked looked him over curiously.

"So, are you two friends?" she asked.

Two-Bit nodded. "Yeah, like brothers. So what's a nice looking broad like you doing on this side of town?"

Buffy cocked an eyebrow and found herself grinning despite herself. Two-Bit's smile was infectious.

"I'm staying here for a while," she replied.

"Really?" Two-Bit asked. "Me too! How long are you staying?"

Ponyboy looked at him in surprise and Buffy smiled. "Two to three days."

"Me too!" Two-Bit exclaimed happily and Ponyboy rolled his eyes.

Buffy's stomach growled loudly and she blushed when it was obvious they heard it.

"Hungry?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yeah," Buffy answered, "I haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

"Let's go out and eat," Two-Bit suggested and, to his surprise, Ponyboy nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good to me," he said, and Two-Bit grinned a sly smile.

"I'll bet it does," he said in a teasing voice.

Ponyboy blushed hard. "Let's just go," he muttered.

"Alright, lover boy, let's go," Two-Bit teased and Ponyboy blushed harder.

"Alright, lets go," Buffy interrupted with a smile, "We can bicker and tease at the restaurant."

"Yeah," Two-Bit said, a half smile on his face, "Let's go. I can't wait."

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! The rest of the gang will show up in the next chapter.

All reviews are appreciated, so please review!


	2. When Gangs Attack

A/N: Wow, I did not expect to get so many reviews! I'm glad you guys like the story so far! I hope you like this chapter and I hope you review.

Chapter Two: When Gangs Attack

Buffy sipped her coffee across from Ponyboy and Two-Bit. Ponyboy was gulping down his chocolate milk and Two-Bit was opening a beer.

"Hey, Pony, this diner is hiring. I can work here as a waitress and move out tomorrow," Buffy suggested.

Ponyboy shrugged. "Whatever you want, Buffy. Keep in mind that you haven't even moved in yet. Not officially, anyways."

"So, how did you get named Buffy anyways?" Two-Bit asked dreamily, "You seem more like a Sarah or something to me."

Buffy grinned. "When I was little, none of my friends were able to pronounce my name, Elizabeth, and my mom wanted to give me an original nickname. I like the nickname Buffy. People say it suits me. How about you? Why is your nickname Two-Bit?"

A voice spoke up behind them. "His name's Two-Bit 'cause he always has to get his two bits worth in."

Buffy turned around to see two very cute boys behind her, one blonde movie star type and one darker curly haired boy.

"Hi, I'm Soda," the blonde said happily, "And this is Steve. What's your name?"

"And why are you hanging out with this scum?" Steve asked jokingly.

"Name's Buffy," Buffy replied with a smile, "You guys know each other?"

"No, we always joke around like this with complete strangers," Steve replied sarcastically.

Buffy groaned. "Oh no, a 'funny' guy."

Steve smiled a little and they both pulled up a chair at their table.

"So," Two-Bit started, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're waiting for the girls," Soda answered, "Sandy said she'd come at 7:00."

Ponyboy glanced at his watch and looked at his brother curiously. "Soda, it's 6:00."

"Just in case she comes early," Soda protested.

"Yeah, maybe you should go somewhere else," Steve suggested, looking pointedly at Two-Bit and Ponyboy.

Ponyboy glared at him and Two-Bit acted like he didn't hear him as he took another swig of his beer.

"So, Buffy, how did you end up with these guys anyways?" Soda asked.

"It's a long story," Buffy replied.

"Buffy saved my life and since she ran away from home and doesn't have a place yet, I offered to have her stay at our house," Ponyboy explained.

"Okay, maybe it's not that long of a story," Buffy said with a laugh.

"That's great!" Soda replied happily, "I mean, not that you ran away and don't have a place to stay," Soda stammered, "I meant..."

"Want me to help pull your foot out of your mouth?" Two-Bit snickered.

"Ha ha," Soda said, blushing.

"They're here now," Steve interrupted as two girls walked into the diner, "Well, see ya guys later."

The boys walked away and Buffy smiled slyly.

"So how do you know those guys?" Buffy asked.

"Soda's my brother," Ponyboy replied.

"Yeah," Two-Bit added, "And we're all like a group of best friends."

"Like a gang?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Not the kind of gang you're thinking of," Two-Bit replied.

"So, how many people are there in the gang?" Buffy asked.

"Well, you just met Soda and Steve," Ponyboy said, "Then there's my brother, Darryl."

"He's like the father figure," Two-Bit interrupted, "And there's Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston."

"Johnny's my best friend," Ponyboy said.

"Oh," Buffy said, nodding as she processed what they were saying, "I can't wait to meet everyone."

"Great, because me and Johnny are going are going to the movies today. Do you guys want to come?" Ponyboy asked.

Two-Bit shrugged. "Maybe I'll swing by later and check it out."

"I'm up for it," Buffy replied, "Me and my mom used to watch old movies all the time."

Ponyboy wrinkled his brow in confusion. "What, like silent movies? Buffy, these are all new movies."

"Yeah, maybe y'all can go see Gone With The Wind," Two-Bit suggested, "It just came out."

"Yeah," Buffy snorted, "Like I've never seen that movie before."

Ponyboy and Two-Bit looked at her like she was crazy.

"Um, I can't wait!" Buffy exclaimed, trying to make everyone forget her earlier remark.

"Great! Have you read the book?" Ponyboy asked, "I love that book."

"Nah, that book is way too long," Buffy said, grimacing as she remembered how her mother had tried to force her to read it.

"Then maybe it's better if we don't see it," Ponyboy said, "Because it's supposed to be a long movie."

"A _very_ long movie." Buffy emphasized.

"So, you guys go see a drive-in movie," Two-Bit suggested, "And I'll meet you guys there."

"Sure, let's go pick up Johnny," Ponyboy said, as Two-Bit paid for their meal. Buffy nodded and they took off, leaving Two-Bit behind.

"So, Johnny must be a really special guy if your best friends with him," Buffy said, making small talk as they made their way across the parking lot.

"Yeah, he is," Ponyboy affirmed, guiding her towards Johnny's street, "Just wait until you meet him. You'll see what I mean."

That's when he noticed the car trailing them.

"Um, Buffy?" He asked, "Walk really fast and don't turn around. We're almost home, maybe we can outrun them."

Before they knew it, they were surrounded.

"Umm, hi." Buffy said nervously.

"Umm, hi," A Soc imitated in a high voice, and grabbed Buffy by the arm.

"I'm warning you, you're in our territory," Ponyboy said in a wavering voice.

All the Socs' snickered. "_You're_ warning _us_?" he laughed.

"Let go of me and leave us alone. I don't want to have to hurt you." Buffy warned in a cold voice.

The Socs' laughed and Buffy's eyes darkened in anger.

"Fine," she hissed, "But I warned you."

She flipped the boy holding her arm and started punching each of them, trying not to hurt them too much.

"Darry, Soda, Two-Bit, anyone!" Ponyboy yelled.

A Soc pulled out a knife and started heading towards Ponyboy, but was stopped midway when Buffy backhanded him.

Ponyboy stared in shock as the boys ran away, limping and clutching various body parts.

"Um, what just happened?" Ponyboy stammered as he heard loud footsteps behind them.

"Guess I got some s'plaining to do," Buffy said with a deep sigh, as what she assumed to be the gang showed up.

"Yeah, you do." Ponyboy said, staring at her intently.

A/N: I actually read 'Gone With The Wind' when I was in the sixth grade because I was (and still am) a geek with a passion for reading.

I didn't like it. Probably because I thought all boys were idiots at the time. When I get time, I'll read it again.


	3. A Little White Lie

Chapter Three: A Little White Lie

"So, where should I begin?" Buffy asked hesitatingly.

"How about with your full name and age," Darry asked sternly, his eyebrows knit together in concern.

"My name is Elizabeth Anne Summers and I am sixteen years old," Buffy replied tersely, her teeth gritting together, "Anything else?"

"Yes," replied Darry, who was obviously annoyed at her attitude. "How did a little girl like you beat up seven guys?"

Buffy huffed. "I'm the slayer. You know, the chosen one who fights the vamps and bad guys."

All of the guys stared at her.

"No, seriously," Two-Bit spoke up, breaking the silence.

Buffy sighed. "My parents put me in a martial arts program because we lived in LA and it was dangerous."

"Oh, ok," Steve replied, as everyone nodded in agreement. The explanation certainly made sense.

"Why are you running away from home?" Steve asked curiously.

"None of your business," Buffy snapped, when she noted a boy somewhat separate from the others step out of the shade.

"You're from LA?" he asked nonchalantly. "I'm from New York. Looks like we've got a lot in common."

"What have we got in common exactly?" Buffy asked stiffly as the rest of the group looked on at the both of them somewhat nervously.

"Well, we both come from big cities for one. We both like to fight," the boy responded happily, "And we both will probably..."

Buffy's eyebrows raised in surprise as the boy proceeded to name various misdeeds that caused herself and everyone around her to blush ferociously, with the exception of Two-Bit, of course.

Two-Bit happily opened his mouth, ready to join in when Buffy interrupted.

"Listen, peroxide boy, why don't you go waste someone else's time because I don't want to hear it."

The gang exchanged nervous looks as the boy narrowed his eyes.

"Peroxide boy?" he asked, amused, "Actually, my name is Dallas Winston."

"Actually, I don't care," Buffy replied smartly.

Johnny made a small noise and everyone jumped up in surprise.

"Why don't we go see the movie?" he asked quietly, as everyone leaned forward to hear what he was saying.

Darry sighed. "No, I can't. It's almost 7:30 and I have to go to work."

"7:30!" Sodapop shrieked, "We're late!"

"Hmm, I don't think I'm going to go," Steve said dreamily, gazing at Buffy.

"Yes you are!" Sodapop reprimanded, grabbing Steve by his collar and dragging him off towards the diner.

"Why don't we all go to the drive-in?" Two-Bit suggested, putting his arm around Buffy's shoulders, which she quickly pushed off.

"What do you do for a job?" Buffy asked Darry, ignoring Two-Bit.

"I roof houses," Darry responded, his face hard and his eyes an icy blue.

"Why don't I come with you and help?" Buffy asked curiously. She was, after all, still looking for a job.

"No, thanks," Darry said, shaking his head, "It's too much work. Why don't you apply for the diner? I heard they were looking."

"Yeah, I think I will," Buffy responded, looking over towards the diner. "Then, I can pay you rent and stuff."

"Rent?" Darry asked, puzzled.

"Erm, yeah," Ponyboy interrupted apprehensively, "I invited her over to stay as long as she likes."

"You invited a _girl_ to come live with us!"

"Good for you, Pony," Dally remarked appreciatively.

"It's not like that!" Ponyboy protested.

"Yes, I'm going to sleep in the living room," Buffy said, shooting a glare at both Dally and Two-Bit. She couldn't help but think they were both a pair of pervs. Two-Bit was at least better than the other guy, who kept reminding her for some reason of a vampire she knew back home.

Darry glanced at his wrist watch and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "We'll discuss this when I get home from work, Ponyboy," he lectured, "And I want you to finish your homework."

"I did finish my homework," Ponyboy replied, his eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Then do some extra work," Darry said, his eyes narrow and firm.

"Buffy, I'll enroll you in school tomorrow." Darry said, turning and walking towards his car.

Buffy wrinkled her nose. "School? Ugh."

"Well, let's go see the movie," Two-Bit suggested, and they started walking towards the drive-in with Dally trailing around behind them.

Two-Bit pulled out a cigarette and offered one to Buffy as they walked side by side.

"No thanks, I don't smoke," Buffy replied.

Johnny and Ponyboy stopped in their tracks to turn and stare at Buffy incredulously, and Buffy felt Dally bump into her from behind. Probably did it on purpose.

"Never?" Ponyboy asked in shock.

"Never." Buffy confirmed.

"Are you sure you're from LA?" Dally asked in shock.

"Yes, technically, yeah, I am."

"Technically?" Ponyboy repeated curiously.

"Well, yeah, because I moved to a different small town when I was in high school."

"Oh, ok," they murmured, and resumed walking towards the drive in theater.

"So, what kind of thing did you do in your old school?" Ponyboy asked curiously.

"Well, in my old school I was kind of a loner," Buffy replied. "I had two best friends, and one really good friend."

"Really? What were they like?"

"Well," Buffy responded with a sad smile, "Willow and Xander were my best friends. Xander was really goofy all of the time and Wills was so smart. Oz is Wills' boyfriend, and I consider him a really good friend."

"Is it too personal to ask why you left?" Two-Bit asked curiously.

"Yes," Buffy replied curtly, and stopped when they reached a fence.

Two-Bit gestured towards the hole in the fence.

"After you, m'lady," he said, bowing outrageously low.

Buffy laughed and shook her head in wonder as she crawled into the other side. Brushing the dust off her mother's blue flowery skirt, which had somehow wound up in her duffel bag, she waited for the rest of the gang to follow her.

"Alright, let's go see the movie," Two-Bit said with wide grin, grasping Buffy's hand tightly.

"Alright," Buffy said with a yawn, "Come on, lead the way."

A/N: Erm, yeah, so I haven't updated in quite a while. I decided to update b/c I checked my stats and was shocked (shocked I say!) at the amount of reviews I had.

Don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon.

Cross my heart, etc etc.


	4. A Good Time For Murder

Chapter Four: A Good Time... For Murder

"That movie sucked," Buffy complained loudly, crashing on the sofa and rubbing her forehead as she felt a migraine coming on.

"I liked it!" Two-Bit remarked cheerfully.

"Yes, well, you like anything with leggy blondes," was the response he received from a sleepy and cranky Buffy.

"That was so amazing how you stopped Dally from bothering those two girls," Ponyboy said, his eyes wide in amazement. "You're not afraid of anything, are you?"

"Hmm..." Buffy responded, not paying attention, her head nodding off in sleep.

Ponyboy smiled softly and started searching for a blanket to cover her with. Finding one behind the TV, he covered her and yawned loudly.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep too. What about you, Johnny?"

Johnny shook his head. "Nah, I think I'm gonna go to the parking lot and think for a bit first."

Ponyboy frowned. He didn't like the idea of Johnny going off by himself at night too much. He could keep him company, and then come back home. Maybe Johnny could sleep over at their house.

"Well, I'll go with you then."

"OK," Johnny quietly responded.

"Well, I can't come," Two-Bit apologized, "I've got a party to go to. It's only 9 o'clock."

"Yeah, okay," Ponyboy said, and Two-Bit wandered off.

Johnny hesitated. "Ponyboy, shouldn't we tell Buffy where we're goin'?"

"Nah," Ponyboy replied, "She looks beat. Let her sleep. I'll be back before Darry and Soda get home."

Johnny nodded and followed Ponyboy as he strode out the door.

Sodapop smiled softly to himself as he opened the door to his house, thinking about Sandy, when he came face to face with a bewildered Buffy. His smile changed to an expression of surprise.

"Hey Buffy! What's wrong? Where's Ponyboy?"

"I don't know!" Buffy exclaimed, glancing at her wristwatch. "I must've dozed off. Does Ponyboy have a curfew?"

"Not an official one," Soda replied worriedly. "But it's pretty late, and when Darry gets home, he's gonna get mad."

"Does he usually stay out this late?" Buffy asked, concerned.

"No!" Soda exclaimed, starting to freak out.

"Ok, you stay here," Buffy commanded in a brisk tone that somewhat comforted Soda, "I'll go look for Ponyboy."

Soda shook his head. "This isn't a good neighborhood and a young girl like you shouldn't be out by herself."

Buffy gave him a stern look. "Believe me, I can take care of myself. Do you have any suggestions on where to look?"

"Umm... I dunno... the park?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "He's fourteen, Soda, not four," she said with a laugh, and Soda grinned. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but notice that Buffy had an infectious smile, much like his own. In fact, they could pass for brother and sister.

"I promise I'll find him," Buffy reassured Soda, and before he could say another word, she disappeared into the night.

Buffy shivered in the cold of the fall night and started calling out Ponyboy's name. She was close to the park, when she heard a noise. She froze and listened intently, using her slayer powers focus on the whispers she thought she heard.

"I... killed him," she heard, and blanched, running towards the voice, closing in on the park.

The scene she encountered shocked her frozen.

Ponyboy was sobbing, his shirt completely soaked through and Johnny sat shivering, both of them looking away from something.

Stepping forward, she saw the body of a well dressed jock, bleeding profusely, surrounded by a deep ruby blood.

But he was still breathing. Shallow breaths, but breaths, nonetheless.

"Ponyboy! Johnny!" she cried out, grabbing their shoulders and shaking them out of their reveries. They both looked up at her in shock.

"It's okay, you guys," she breathed, "I'm going to go call the police because he's still alive, and when I come back, you guys tell me what happened. Ok?"

Ponyboy and Johnny silently nodded and Buffy got up, unwound her scarf from her neck, and pressed it against the boys wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Okay, don't move you guys," she said one last time, blanching at their motionless figures, and ran off towards the pay phone she saw on her way there.

Breathlessly, she reported the crime, careful not to mention how the boy got stabbed. She ran all the way back and found Ponyboy and Johnny in the same position she left them.

"What happened?" she asked as calmly as she could manage.

Ponyboy only shivered and Johnny shook his head.

"C'mon, you guys," she pleaded, "you have to tell me so I can help you."

"I stabbed him," Johnny whispered, raising his bloodstained hands. "He was going to beat me up and I wasn't going to... I couldn't let them do that again. They were drowning Pony."

Buffy digested this information. "It was self-defense? And there was more than one guy? Okay. But why did they do this in the first place?"

"They said they saw us sitting with their girls. But we weren't. We didn't even talk," Ponyboy whispered, and Buffy turned to look at him.

"They said they were going to wait until later to drink and party, but their girls wouldn't talk to them for no reason, so they just wanted to have a little fun," Ponyboy said anxiously.

"I'm going to jail," Johnny whispered.

"No, you're not," Buffy protested, "I'm not going to let that happen."

"A greaser's word over a socs'? It'll never happen," Johnny said with a sob.

They heard the loud wail of the ambulance's siren, along with the police officers'.

"Run back to the house," Buffy whispered. "Now!"

"But, we can't-" Ponyboy protested.

"Go!" Buffy interrupted, grabbing them, lifting them up, and pushing them in the direction of the Curtis house.

Johnny and Ponyboy were gone by the time the ambulance arrived and the paramedics jumped out and lifted the boy. Buffy glanced down at her bloody hands from pressing on the boys wounds and up at the police officer approaching her.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

"Yes, officer," Buffy replied.

"Did you see who assaulted this young man?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, sir.It was me."

A/N: Did you like it? Huh? Did ya?

Well, reviews are always appreciated and read thoroughly, so feel free to leave them.

I hope you enjoyed it.

P.S. Sorry about the cliffhanger.


	5. Bail

Chapter Five: Bail

Buffy blankly stared at the wall before her as she awaited the return of the police officer. Honestly, she didn't know what else she could say to convince them that _she_ had done it and she was not covering up for some hooligan out on the streets. It was unbelievable. So far, they had bribed her with a meal, new clothes, even a place to stay! It was actually a pretty sweet deal.

Police officer Michael McBride walked in again, his arms swinging impatiently by his side.

"Young lady, I don't think you fully understand the amount of trouble you are in. This is a serious offense. Now, if you think any harm will come to you from telling us what happened, don't worry. We will protect you. We would ask the boy harmed but, unfortunately, he's in a coma at the moment. Now, really, who did it?"

Buffy looked at him with a look of mock seriousness. "Really, I did it officer. I plead guilty. I plead the fifth." She giggled remembering various TV shows she heard people say that.

"What's so funny?" the officer asked, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "There's nothing funny about the fifth amendment. Now, get serious Buffy. Is this the person who committed this crime?"

Officer McBride slid a small profile shot of Dallas Winston across the table and Buffy looked at it with an amused expression.

"No, sir, it's not," she replied seriously.

"Mmmhmm," the officer said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Well, we'll just have to call him down to the station just in case anyways. You know, Buffy, we're going to find out who committed this crime whether you tell us or not. It would just make our lives, and your own life, a lot easier if you do."

"Alright," Buffy said with a sigh, "I'll tell you."

Officer McBride leaned over in anticipation and Buffy leaned forward too.

"Me," she whispered.

Officer McBride moved back and scowled in frustration.

(Back at the Curtis House)

Ponyboy and Johnny burst into the house, out of breath, to face Soda and Darry, both sitting on the couch, staring at the clock in worry.

Darry jumped up in surprise. "Ponyboy," he said, his teeth clenched together in anger, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Ponyboy, what happened to your shirt? Johnny..." Soda said, his face turning white, "How did you get blood... where is Buffy?"

"I... I don't... I can't…" Ponyboy stammered when Darry interrupted him.

"I don't! I can't! Why don't you tell us something new, Pony?" Darry yelled in anger, his eyebrows knitted together and a scowl on his face. "What the hell is the matter with you? Do you know what time it is!"

Ponyboy didn't answer, he merely trembled, and Darry finally took notice of Johnny's bloody hands and Ponyboy's half drenched body. A whoosh of air let out of his body and he sat down hard on the couch.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, his eyes wide and his voice near a whisper.

(Back at the police station)

"Officer McBride, we've brought in the Winston boy for question," McBride's walkee talkee crackled, "We're sending him down."

Officer McBride lifted the receiver to his lips, smiling. "Alright then, we're ready."

He looked at Buffy as though he were half expecting her to break down crying and confess everything. Buffy's face had a worried expression. In reality, though, she was mentally sleeping. In her defense, she was tired! Anyways, anyone who knew her and saw her would have known immediately that it wasn't a worried expression... it was a dazed one.

"Get in," Officer Johnson said, pushing Dally in the room and leaving the three of them alone together.

"Sit down," Officer McBride said in a stern tone.

"Nah, I think I'm fine here," Dally replied offhandedly.

"He can do that?" Buffy asked in awe.

"No, he can't do that!" Officer McBride half near yelled.

"Okay, okay, don't have a fit," Dally said, slumping down in the chair next to Buffy, across from the officer. He sneakily placed his hand on Buffy's thigh, pushing up her skirt a little and Buffy slapped his hand loudly.

"So, what is it?" Dally asked, hurriedly pulling his hand away and forcing himself not to rub his now red and throbbing hand.

The officer explained the whole story as he knew it to Dally and Dally kept looking over at Buffy for some sign as to what to say, but Buffy was too busy daydreaming to pay attention.

Dally sighed in frustration. "I really don't know what happened, officer," he assured him, for the first time, speaking the truth.

"Do you really think I'd fall for that?" Officer McBride asked, finally lost of all patience.

"Um, can I go now?" Buffy asked hesitatingly.

"Oh, no, you can not," Officer McBride said, glaring at her evilly. "You have just confessed to a very serious crime."

Dally gave Buffy a look of approval she chose to ignore.

"You are going to spend some time in jail, young lady. Why don't you use that time to think about what you've done?"

Buffy wrinkled her nose. "You sound like my mother."

"I thought you didn't have a mother," the police officer replied slyly, "Now tell me your real name and how to contact your parents."

"Umm... well the problem is, technically, I haven't been born," Buffy replied nervously.

"She's my sister," Dally butted in.

The police officer glared at him. "I don't believe you."

"Why, because she's dressed up all nice? I can clean up nice too, officer," Dally said with a smirk. "Our parents are dead. Buffy's illegitimate. That's why we don't look alike. Plus, she's a little funny in the head."

"Hey!" Buffy said in protest, halfway up out of her seat.

Dally shrugged. "Whatever. I didn't have nothing to do with this. I'm leaving and I'm taking my sister with me. You know she couldn't have done this. She's not near strong enough."

Buffy glared at him and the officer sighed in frustration. "Fine, go. I'd hold you hear longer, but no one was killed and I don't really have that much evidence. But I'm watching you."

Dally ignored him and walked out the door, Buffy running behind him to catch up.

"Why did you do that?" she asked in surprise.

"I dunno. I guess I kinda like you," he replied under his breath.

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Don't get any funny ideas. I don't like _you_."

"Then who do you like," Dally asked in surprise. "Ponyboy? I didn't know you were into robbing the cradle." he guessed with a smirk.

"No," Buffy replied curtly, " and he's only two years younger than me. Anyways, why is it necessary for me to like anyone?"

"Because you're a girl," Dally explained in a matter of fact tone, "and that's what girls do. They tear friends apart and cheat and lie."

"Well, that's not me. Now leave me alone."

"You're the one who followed me," Dally pointed out, "and I helped you."

"Oh... right," Buffy said hesitatingly, "I don't know how to get to the Curtis house from here."

"I'm not your babysitter," Dally responded, walking faster.

"Just point me in the direction," Buffy said, speed walking to catch up with him. He was taller and took longer strides than her. Dally sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, I'll take you," he said, hiding his hand behind him so she wouldn't see him rubbing it because it was still throbbing.

(Back at the Curtis House)

Soda and Darry sat on the couch, worried about Buffy.

"I can't believe it," Soda said, shaking his head, "she's only been here a day and we've already screwed up her chances of living a normallife here."

Darry sighed. "Yeah, but it's not really our fault. Is it?"

Soda shrugged. "I'm gonna go check up on Ponyboy and Johnny. Then I'm going to bed. It's 3 o 'clock in the morning and I'm beat. You should get some sleep too."

Darry nodded and jumped up off the couch when the door swung open and Dallas Winston strode through.

"Dallas, what are you doing here?" Darry asked carefully.

Buffy walked in sheepishly from the shadow behind the door and Dally ignored him, turning to face Buffy.

"There, I took you home, now leave me alone!"

He pushed his way past Buffy and Soda and Darry looked at her in surprise and relief.

"Buffy, are you okay!" Soda asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Buffy said with a small sleepy smile. "Let's all get some sleep and I'll explain everything in the morning."

Soda went on upstairs and Darry took the blanket and lay down on the couch, his legs awkwardly hanging off the couch.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked, surprised.

"Go sleep in my room. It's the last one on the left upstairs."

"No way," Buffy protested, "this is too much."

Darry grinned and Buffy was surprised to see how kind and, well, hot he looked when he smiled.

"Hey, can't you let a guy be chivalrous for once?"

Buffy smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, running upstairs while Darry lay there quietly, thinking about everything that had happened.

A/N: Hey, that was a somewhat longer than normal chapter! Did you guys like it? Is it moving too fast? I'm worried that it might be moving too fast.

First of all, I just want to say how happy I am that I got so many reviews. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed right now so far (In alphabetical order!):

Arantza, Banana4422, BlackWitch41, bleezie, ChaiGrl, chica, oOoDancingQueenoOo, DramaticThrasher, Galaxy3, goth-junkie, hobbit1400, Jack Cunningham, Rainia NyteWolf , Sparks Diamond, Stacey, steves-girl, sweetypie15, TheAngryPrincess13, Vik, & voided

Thank you all!

Except Jack, of course. Jeez, I'll never ask you to review my stories again :P Dork.


	6. Monkey See, Monkey Do

A/N: Whoa, I did not want to confuse anyone about the pairing! I _think _it's going to be Darry/Buffy, but I dunno, it could change... this story's, like, totally taking over my mind, man... ;)

I want to make it clear that the Socs did NOT see Buffy. They saw Johnny and Pony, but I'm gonna make it so that it was so dark they've all developed different mental pictures of them, okay? They all think they were BIG greasers.

Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter Six: Monkey See, Monkey Do

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" a rooster crowed and Buffy nearly fell out of bed. She groggily got out of bed, rubbing her eyes with two fists and fighting the rays of the sun.

"Coffee," she groaned, stumbling towards the door and grabbing the railing to the stairs for some much needed support. She walked into the kitchen to see all three of the Curtis brothers eating breakfast, along with Steve, Johnny, and Two-Bit. That's almost the whole gang! Everyone grew quiet as she walked in.

"Buffy, you look as though you've seen death herself (1)," Steve joked, but immediately quieted and nibbled on his toast when he saw the look Darry gave him.

It wasn't entirely true, anyway, so Buffy chose to ignore it. Although her hair was a little messy and her Mickey Mouse pajamas were way too big for her, she still looked cute. She had found her jammies tucked away in her duffel bag and guessed that she had probably accidentally taken them along with her. All in all, she looked much better than she felt.

"Coffee," she muttered and Darry handed her a cup. She sat down and began to sip it slowly, pausing to raise an eyebrow at their chocolate cake and chocolate milk breakfast.

"So… what's going to happen now?" Ponyboy asked from his position at the kitchen counter.

"Well, I'm gonna go watch some Mickey Mouse, cause it's comin' on now." Two-Bit said cheerfully, running off to the living room.

"And I've got to get to work," Darry said, finishing up the rest of his coffee. "Soda, Steve, if you want me to drop you off at work, you better get going now."

Soda and Steve polished off their breakfast in a rush and ran out the door. Buffy grinned. Now that she was fully caffeinated, she could appreciate what was going on around her.

"Hey, is the Curtis household always this chaotic?"

"Only on the weekdays," Ponyboy replied with a grin. "Hey, Buffy, what's going to happen now?" he asked nervously.

"I dunno," Buffy replied, "but I think I'll be taking a shower now."

"No, I mean with the... you know."

"Oh, well, I should be getting a court summons in the mail soon. Everything's really confidential though, so no one knows I'm connected to the case at all."

"Will I be getting one?" Ponyboy asked. Both Johnny and he shivered nervously.

"I hope not," Buffy responded, concentrating on the swirls on her coffee. "Well, what should we do now?" she asked, hoping to get their minds off the present matter at hand.

"I don't know," Johnny responded hesitantly, "go to school?"

"Well, aren't you the wild child, Johnny?" Buffy replied sarcastically and Johnny blushed.

"Well, it is just you, me, Johnny, and Two-Bit in the house," Ponyboy pointed out.

"I'm goin' to school!" they heard Two-Bit holler from the living, followed by the slam of a door.

"I guess it's just me, you, and Johnny," Buffy said cheerfully, "so, seriously, you guys, what do you want to do?"

"Hide until this case is blown over." Ponyboy promptly replied.

"Mmmhmm," Buffy murmered. "OR, we could all go to school, seeing as how it's Monday morning."

Johnny opened his mouth to say that he had suggested that very thing earlier, but decided to keep it to himself. Buffy still didn't look fully awake and he did not want to face the brunt of her anger/annoyance.

"Alright, well, let's get on to school then."

(Homeroom)

"Class," Mr. Hornesby said, "I'd like to introduce a new student. This is Ms. Elizabeth Anne Summers."

"Buffy," Buffy corrected.

Several students snickered and Buffy started wishing she didn't come. Ponyboy wasn't in her grade and Johnny and Two-Bit were both in different homerooms. Soda was at work and Steve was ditching school to work along with Soda. Dallas didn't go to school. Darry didn't either—he worked. There were a lot of greasers there, sure, but they all looked so... annoying. So did the Socs, though. They all reminded her of Cordelia's crowd.

"Ok, then, Ms. Summers, please have a seat."

Buffy giggled. "You know, every time you say Ms. Summers, I fight the impulse to turn around and look for my mom. You know, cause everyone always calls her Ms. Summers and me Buffy..." she trailed off.

"Errm, yes," the teacher replied, obviously not paying attention. "Now sit."

Buffy sighed and sat down, wishing Xander and Willow were there. Heck, even Cordelia. Just, anyone she knew would be fine.

The redheaded girl in front of her turned around to give her a smile. "Hi," she said cheerfully, her green eyes flashing, "my name's Cherry. Welcome to our school."

"Yeah, thanks," Buffy responded with a polite smile.

"So, I love your outfit," she gushed, and Buffy shrugged with a smile. Black kitten heel shoes, a plaid skirt, and a white blouse weren't anything special.

"You're not wearing any stockings!" Cherry remarked, her eyebrows raised in reprimand.

"Oh, err, yeah, all of mine had runs."

"Oh, I hate it when that happens," Cherry said with a smile. "Say, what group were you in at your last school? Cheerleading squad? The Key Club? Anything special?"

Buffy thought about her old school. While responding, 'The slayer club,' would be funny to _her_ it probably wouldn't make any sense, so she remembered what she did before she moved to Sunnydale.

"I was a cheerleader."

Cherry's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, gosh, Buffy, you're not going to believe this but Alice just broke her ankle!"

"Uhmm, I'm sorry?" Buffy responded hesitantly, wary of Cherry's way to happy tone.

"Yeah, and she's just your size," Cherry squealed, "you can join our team! This is so great! Now we won't have to disband!"

"You were going to disband?" Buffy asked in disbelief.

"Well, no," Cherry admitted, "we were going to have to accept Kerri. Everyone hates Kerri." She said, pointing towards a small brunette in the front of the classroom.

The bell rang and Buffy and Cherry started collecting their things.

"I'll see you after school!" Cherry said happily, and Buffy sighed, watching her walk away. Cherry is a very pushy girl, she thought to herself.

(After School)

"Buffy, hey, over here!" Ponyboy yelled, waving his hand at her. Buffy started walking towards him when a tall brunette blocked her path.

"Hi, Buffy! My name's Marcia. I've heard so much about you. Listen," she whispered, "since you're new and joining the cheerleading squad, I'm going to let you know that those are the kind of people you don't want to hang out with."

"Déjà vu!(2)" Buffy remarked, pushing Marcia out of her way and leaving her very confused, coming to a stop in front of Ponyboy.

"Well, I'm glad you're not too good for us, Princess," Two-Bit remarked, looking surprising proud and touched.

"Yeah," Buffy said with a sigh, "but I want to tell you that I'm going to join the cheerleading squad."

"No!" Two-Bit gasped, grasping his chest with one hand and grabbing her arm with the other, "Say it ain't so! You're turning into... one of _them_."

"Oh, stop being such a worrywart," Buffy chided, "I'll meet you guys in the parking lot in ten minutes after I meet up with Cherry in the school gym."

"Can I come with you?" Two-Bit asked with his best puppy dog face.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine. I'm gonna go get me a five-finger discount (3) from Old Harry's. I'll come pick you up in fifteen minutes." Two-Bit said with his trademark smirk.

"Okay, fine." Buffy responded, already walking away towards the gym. This day was already going in way too many different weird directions.

Asterisked Notes:

(1) I thought it would be funny to refer to death as 'she' cause of that comic... you know, where Death is a girl...

(2) Déjà vu, because this is exactly what happened to Buffy when she moved to Sunnydale from L.A. Cordelia told her not to be friends with Xander and Willow b/c they were 'nerds'.

(3) five-finger discount (_noun_ _US, euphemistic_) The activity or proceeds of stealing or shoplifting. 1966-


	7. Shake It, Shake It

A/N: As always, thank you for the reviews. The more reviews, the more motivated I become to update!

Chapter Seven: Shake It, Shake It

"Wow, you look so cute!" Evie said in a wry, sarcastic voice, her bubblegum snapping loudly.

Buffy glared at her and sighed, looking down at her red and white cheerleading outfit. A red and white sweater and matching skirt to be exact. Mandy, one of the cheerleaders, had accidentally spilled coke on her skirt in the locker room so she was stuck wearing the uniform all the way home. She was only a block away from the school when Steve and his girl, Evie, drove up beside her. If she ignored them, maybe they would leave her alone.

"Hey, whose there?" Steve said confused, his eyes focused on something on the other side of the road.

"I don't see anyone," Buffy said, squinting her eyes looking over the car.

"Get in the car, I'll drive you home," Steve suggested.

"Nah, I can walk," Buffy replied, "It's not that far away." The truth was, she really didn't want to hear or see Evie and Steve slobber all over each other. Gross.

"It's getting late, Buffy," Evie said, frowning and shaking her head, "why don't you just come on in?"

"Alright, alright," Buffy said, tired of arguing. She got in the back and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

(About ten minutes later)

"Hey, Buffy," she heard Steve whisper, but ignored it, "Buffy, wake up. I'm not going to pick you up."

"Aww, she's had a hard day," Evie said to Steve, making Buffy change her mind about disliking her, "why don't ya pick her up this time?"

Buffy struggled to open her eyes, but she couldn't. Her eyes felt as they were glued shut. In fact, she couldn't move her whole body.

Steve sighed. "I can't, I—hey Darry!"

Darry had just stepped out of the house to get the paper and looked up in surprise.

"Buffy's asleep, she's not getting up, can ya lift her into the house?"

Darry rolled his eyes and walked down the pathway to the car. "Buffy," he said loudly, shaking her shoulder, "Wake up. Wake up now, I'm not fooling around."

"See? You're just gonna have to carry her." Steve said.

Evie rolled her eyes, popping her bubblegum loudly. "Honestly, she's a tiny girl. It wouldn't be that difficult to pick her up. Heck, I could lift her."

Darry wasn't listening, though, and his face blanched. "Oh my god," he yelled in shock, "she's not breathing!"

"What!" Steve said, his eyes wide in disbelief as Darry pulled Buffy out of the car, lying her down and putting his robe on the ground underneath her. He shivered in the cool winter air, clad only in a pair of shorts, wife beater, and some house sandals. Buffy's face was still pink, but her chest was still.

"Steve, call 911," Darry ordered, lifting Buffy's head and checking for anything in her mouth, "Evie, put your jacket on top of her."

Evie nodded, putting her black leather jacket on Buffy's bare legs and Steve ran off towards the house. Darry placed his cheek near Buffy's mouth and felt a faint breath. He checked her pulse and could barely find one. Steve ran back out followed by Soda and Ponyboy.

"Oh my god, is Buffy okay?" Ponyboy asked, panicking as he stared with wide eyes at her still body.

"I dunno," Darry said, his eyebrows knitted together in concern. Buffy looked so fragile lying there. The ambulance's sirens were going off in the distance.

Buffy lay there, immobile, willing herself to move. She could hear everything that was going on around her, but couldn't pry open her eyes or lift a finger. It was as though someone had paralyzed her.

The ambulance pulled up and several paramedics got out, lifting her onto the stretcher. Darry stepped forward to get in the ambulance, turning to tell Ponyboy to finish his homework and go to sleep and that he would call Soda from the hospital.

The ambulance drove off, its sirens blazing, leaving behind four very shocked individuals.

(The Future—1998)

"I knew this wouldn't work," Xander complained loudly, "I knew that witch was a fraud. But would you listen, Willow. Noooo. You had to go spend my last fifteen dollars on some hocus pocus jumbo. You KNOW I'm broke!"

"I can't believe it didn't work," Willow said, walking in-between Xander and Oz, "this is so weird. Did she say the spell right?"

"Let me see the spell," Oz requested, taking the scrap of paper from Willow's hands. "The spell to bring back loved ones," he read out loud.

"From east to west

From dawn to break

I seek the one

Whose name I take

Come hither my love

Come forth my demons

Stand still, just stop

Until I find you."

Willow frowned. "It should have worked. I mean, I wrote the spell myself."

Oz remained silent as he studied the paper and Xander scoffed. "That's because spells are stupid. This isn't Harry Potter. That stuff doesn't exist."

"Yeah, just like vampires don't exist."

Oz stopped suddenly, his eyes gleaming with understanding. "It's here, I get it!" he said, pointing at the last two lines. "You never put anything about actually summoning Buffy."

"Oh, you're right," Willow said with a frown, "I guess I'll just have to try again. No harm, no foul, right?"

"Yeah," Xander confirmed, "at least nothing bad happened. Let's try again tomorrow."

A/N: Ha! If only they knew. Well, please review and tell me what you think!


	8. Notice

_**Important Notice: As of now, I am on a temporary hiatus until the summer of 2006. Maybe even permanently. I'm sorry. If you want to take over one of my stories, contact me at the email address provided by fanfiction's websiteand I will get back to you as soon as possible. Please don't take over my story without consulting me and receiving my approval. (Which won't be very difficult to receive). I will update the next chapter with the report that further chapters will be written by you. More information will be enclosed in the email I will send you in reply. If you have any questions, feel free to email me about that too.**_

_**Thank you.**_


End file.
